<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980855">Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Idk they just kinda sleepy, M/M, cos they deserve a happy ending I think lol, i just wanted to write this, i think, it’s a continuation of the thing from the other day, the mother is mentioned but doesn’t appear so dw, uhh I wouldn’t say this is a vent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>hi everyone. thank you for the very kind messages. they mean so much, you have no idea. i forgot how kind people can be, I guess. either way, im grateful.</p><p>as for this um..I’m not entirely sure why I wrote it? it didn’t take long, but um...i think it’s a better conclusion than to what the other one had. it’s set a few years after. so...</p><p>um, i think this is entirely self indulgent, so it’s not very good, haha... that’s fine.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi everyone. thank you for the very kind messages. they mean so much, you have no idea. i forgot how kind people can be, I guess. either way, im grateful.</p><p>as for this um..I’m not entirely sure why I wrote it? it didn’t take long, but um...i think it’s a better conclusion than to what the other one had. it’s set a few years after. so...</p><p>um, i think this is entirely self indulgent, so it’s not very good, haha... that’s fine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moonlight filtered through the room, bathing it in a silver glow. Shuichi’s light snores filled the room, keeping away the eerie silence that would’ve been in it otherwise. Kokichi let out a light giggle at one that was incredibly loud, his fond expression never wavering.</p><p>He returned his gaze to the window, keeping his hand occupied by combing through Shuichi’s hair. It had been a good day, he thought. It was a day off of work for both of them, so they had just stayed in bed the entire day. </p><p>Kokichi closed his eyes and hummed to himself, a quiet tune that had brought him solace years ago when he had still lived with his mom. </p><p>His peaceful expression soured slightly at the thought of her, but feeling Shuichi shift underneath his hand caught his attention before any bad thoughts popped up. </p><p>“Kichi…” Shuichi mumbled, one eye opened to look at him. “Go to bed, sweetheart…” </p><p>“Hmm, let me stay awake a little longer, alright?” Kokichi hummed. “It’s not too late. It’s a few hours till midnight.”</p><p>“You’re gonna be tired in the morning…” Shuichi murmured, and he nuzzled deeper into Kokichi’s warmth. </p><p>“I’ll go to bed soon, Shu.” </p><p>“Mnnn...what were you thinking about?”</p><p>“Huh?” Kokichi turned his attention to Shuichi, who looked a bit more awake.</p><p>“You were thinking about something. You had a look on your face.” </p><p>“Oh?” Kokichi smiled at him and shook his head. “Just how good today was. Yours was too, no?”</p><p>“Mine was good,” Shuichi said. “You were there, why wouldn’t it be?” </p><p>“Right right, I forgot. My presence makes every day of yours fantastic.” </p><p>Shuichi laughed, his expression fond as he met Kokichi’s eyes. “That’s right. I’m glad you had a wonderful day, Kokichi.” </p><p>“Me too,” Kokichi whispered. </p><p>“Go to bed now, okay?” Shuichi hummed, placing his head back onto Kokichi’s chest. “‘S bedtime, now.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, didn’t know I had a bedtime dad.” </p><p>“Kokichi…”</p><p>“I’m going, I’m going. Goodnight, Shuichi.”</p><p>“Night, Kokichi…” Shuichi mumbled as he slipped back into sleep. </p><p>Kokichi kept his eyes on Shuichi for a moment longer before looking back outside the window. </p><p>He hoped he had good days like this all the time. Quiet and peaceful days…</p><p>A smile was on his lips as he closed his eyes and slipped off into sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song that Kokichi is humming is <a href="https://youtu.be/pQbedVx0CVU">this one.</a></p><p>that song is...very important to me. i found myself listening to it while writing this, i hope it makes your day a little better and gives you hope too.</p><p>as always, eat well and drink lots of water. </p><p>-Bee</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>